InkWish
by Patches of the Fallen
Summary: I'm back, with a second story. Lezli, also known as Brooklynn, wants to return to her home. But first, she has to get a woman to come back to the village with her, I still suck at summaries! Check out my other story InkClover
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, well. This is another story of mine. The first one was/ is InkSpot/Clover. This one will be better/ worse. I think you know who I own and who I don't… so here it is, viola! First paragraph is 3****rd**** person view, it's really from Brooklynn's pov.**

Carlian sighed, it sucked being 21. She had to go to all the way to Oklahoma for her stupid job, she had to leave _all _her friends for a month more, she had been stuck here for two months so far, and the only person who really talked to her was Brooklynn, but she was strange…

I exhaled and looked over at Carla, she was twenty-one, I wish I could be that age, but. No, I'm still a 26 year old, I slowed down and walked beside her, reminding myself that Capricorn wanted her, and, if I got her to his horrible village, Dustfinger and I could go home. I still get a weird tingling feeling when I think of him, I don't know why though.

"Hi, Carlian."

"Brooklynn, I told you," Carlian said smiling, "Call me Carli."

"Err.. Okay, Carli."I corrected myself.

She smiled, "Hi, Brook."

I sighed, wishing I could be called Lezli, ahh.. those were the good days, when I knew nothing about Capricorn, Basta, Flatnose, Cockrell, ot any of the other freaks. Oh, ya, and when I never knew I was only a story book character.

"This is really boring, isn't it," I said, "you know, just going around taking photos of animals at the zoo, _all day_." I lifted up my camera and got into a good position, and snapped a photo of a sleeping panther,

Carli nodded, "Ya, I like animals, but…"

"But, what?"

"But I wish I could take pictures of wild animals," She saw my look and corrected herself, "I want to take pictures of animals that are really _out in the wild."_

Oh…

"Do you know what I mean?"

No…

"Brooklynn?"

Hmm…?

"Brooky?"

What…

"Brooklynn!"

Wha- everything went black, the last thing I thought was :

Holy. Crap. Whatwasthat.

**Teeheehee, that was horrible. Review please. **

**~Moony**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2 guys, err… whoever's reading this. **

**Listen to the song Call Me by Shinedown it rocks! **

**R&R!**

**Carli's Pov**

"Brooklynn!" I gasped.

The woman fell to the ground a medium sized white tiger was on top of her.

I backed up slowly as six workers turned the corner, panicked.

One of them lifted a tranquilizer gun and shot it at the Tigers' front right paw. It growled and collapsed onto its side, and fainted.

I let out a soft sigh, and watched five zoo keepers get the tiger, and one get Brooklynn.

I walked over to her limp body, "She's fine," The worker said, "She's just in shock."

I let out a soft _oh_. He chuckled, "What's your name?"

"I'm" I hesitated, "I'm Carlian, but everyone calls me Carli."

"Okay," Matt said, grinning, "Carli, I'm Matt."

I smiled, "Hello, Matt."

Matt and I lifted Brooklynn onto a bench.

Then, we waited for her to wake up. And while we waited for that, we talked.

**Brooklynn's pov**

I groaned, "What. The Heck."

"Brook, you're alive!"

Of course I'm alive….

"Wait, I mean awake."

"Mmmhmm."

"Brooklynn, get up." I opened an eye slowly; Carlian and a worker were sitting on a bench beside me.

I sat up, "What happened?"

"A kid threw umm…"

A lie was coming.

"A kid threw a rock and it hit your head." The guy said.

I looked at him, "The rock must have been pretty heavy."

"Oh." He said, "Uh. Yep. It… it was… very heavy…"

"Mmmhmm," I said, "And who are you?"

"I'm Matt," He mumbled.

"OK."I said, "I'm Brooklynn."

But he wasn't finished, "I work here, and… the zoo is about to close, so y'all should get going."

"Okay, bye Matt." Carlian said, standing up.

I rolled my eyes and stood up, too.

"Kay, see ya" I said.

"Bye." Matt waved.

We jogged out of the zoo and got into the car, "Which hotel do you stay in again?"

"Inn and Out." I said.

"Okay-Dokey."

She pulled into an empty parking space and we got out.

I got my card out of my pocket and walked into the building; we smiled at the lady at the front desk and got in the elevator.

"What floor?" Carlian asked.

"Eight." I said. She pressed the button with an eight on it and we waited until we got to my floor.

We stepped out of the elevator and walked to my room; I unlocked the door and walked in, "I'll help you pack." Carlian offered.

"Thanks." I said, stuffing cloths into my bag.

We had finished packing and I turned in the keys, leaving the hotel behind. Carlian drove us to her house and left me in my new room to unpack.

I took out my phone after she left, I searched through the numbers 'til I found the one Capricorn told me to use when I knew where they had to go to get Carlian.

"I really hate this room…"I mumbled, dialing in the number, '555- 8087'

I clicked the texting button and typed in the address quickly. I clicked send and closed the phone.

Luckily, Capricorn's village wasn't, _that_ far away.

**I hope you liked it! **

**I'm going to add another chapter for InkClover now…**

**Back and forth, back and forth, you get the point.**

**Review please! **

**~Moony **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, there, again.**

**Here's the 3****rd**** chapter to Inkwish. I hope you enjoy it!**

**I only own Lezli, Carli,**

What's taking them so long?

I gave them the address and hour ago! Why does Capricorn have to make me wait so long?

"Hurry," I whispered to myself, staring out the window, "I _need _to get back home. Please… come-"

The sound of a door busting cut me from my thoughts.

"Brooklynn?" Carlian called, I could hear the fear in her voice.

"Finally, they're here." I stood and walked slowly, and slightly guilty, out of he room, leaving the bag.

:'~*~':

I glanced over at Carlian, her eyes were closed. She wouldn't be able to go home and go to the zoo, taking pictures, ever again.

_And it's all thanks to you!_

"No." I said aloud, earning me a quick look from Cockerell. I mentally frowned at my guilty conscience.

Guilty! No, I'm not _guilty _of anything! This was for me and Dustfinger!

Oh, here comes that tingling feeling again. I groaned, and looked at Basta, "How long until we get there, Cat-face?" I snapped.

He muttered something that sounded like an insult under his breath, but I ignored it.

"In about two hours, _Brat_." He growled, glancing at me through the review mirror.

I wasn't sure whether to take that as an insult or a compliment. I was used to people calling me a brat, because I usually was a very annoying person. I thought of cursing at him.

"Look who's talking." I said instead. Basta's eyes narrowed, while Flatnose chuckled.

It was my turn to frown, "Shut it, Flatly, or I'll make your face even flatter." His eyes widened at this.

"Who- what… where am I?"Carlian stuttered.

I looked over to her; she was looking straight at me. She must've realized she was in Cockerell's arm because she yelped and jumped into the back seat to where I was sitting.

She huddled close to me and glared at the three men in the car, and she returned her gaze to me, "Where, Brook-"

I cut her off, "My name is Lezli. Not Brooklynn."

Carlian looked at me confused, I sighed, "Where am I? I thought your name was Brooklynn? Who are these strange men? I'm so confused." She blurted out to me.

I blinked at the brown haired women, then I shook my head and turned away to the window and watched the scenery pass by in silence.

**How is it? Is it good?**

**Gosh, sorry for the wait, but I have had… well, let's just say a lot of family problems. **

**Forgive me please? Well, review, fav or alert, or do all three… **

**Thanks for reading and fav, reviewing, and alerting my story in the past or present!**

**~Moony**


End file.
